Forever Hermione
by Skkipy2
Summary: Série de OS sur le personnage d'Hermione. Tragiques le plus souvent. OS1:Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, je serai là OS2:Celle qui attendait la mort OS3: Ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux
1. Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, je serai là

**Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, je serai là**

Elle avait découvert la magie il y avait si longtemps …mais elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière comme si c'était hier. Depuis elle avait été habituée à découvrir de nouvelles choses qu'elle croyaient impossibles avant de les voir de ses propres yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout et c'était justement ce qui lui plaisait tellement dans la magie, cette idée que tout était possible. Elle avait étudiée , s'était entraînée, pour maîtriser toutes ces choses et en découvrir de nouvelles. Mais cela, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible…

Non….

* * *

_La jeune fille s'assit sur la banquette et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Elle aurait du être habituée à tout ses commentaires méchants pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Elle y tenait encore beaucoup trop pour cela. Quand elle y repensait, leur dispute était tellement stupide. Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose mais ça l'avait énervé et depuis il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole sauf pour se moquer d'elle. Et cette année , il n'avait pas changé._

_Elle regarda par la fenêtre du compartiment. Dehors le paysage défilait à toute vitesse. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne à refouler ses sentiments. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de stopper ses sanglots. _

_Elle n'aurait peut être pas du lui répondre ainsi…elle n'était qu'une Miss Je Sais Tout finalement, celle que tout le monde voyait, celle qu'elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas être. Elle avait essayé, tenté de devenir plus que cela, est ce que tout ses efforts avaient étés en vain ?_

_Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais soudainement, elle se sentit mieux. Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, elle n'avait pas envie de revenir à la réalité. Elle se sentait bien pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette sensation agréable. _

_« Hermione ? l'appela une voix »_

_Harry, pensa t'elle. Bien sûr, qui d'autre. Qui pouvait la faire se sentir aussi bien si ce n'était lui ? d'un sourire, il arrivait toujours à effacer toutes ses peines…Harry, son frère…pas de sang c'est vrai…mais d'âme certainement…_

_« Tu vas bien Hermione ?_

_Je vais mieux maintenant, répondit elle._

_C'est Ron ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_« Il est vraiment trop bête, soupira Harry. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami…je suis désolé Hermione. J'aimerais le détester pour toi »_

_Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry en souriant._

_« C'est pas grave Harry. J'ai perdu un ami, je ne voudrais pas t'en faire perdre un également. »_

_Il lui rendit son sourire et la serra dans ses bras un instant. Puis, il se dégagea. _

_« Malfoy va bientôt arriver non ? puisque vous êtes préfets en chef. Je vais y aller »_

_Hermione hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Ron et Harry avaient du mal à accepter que Draco et elle s'entendent. C'était inévitable pourtant, ils avaient passés trop de temps ensemble, il fallait bien qu'à un moment ils fassent la paix. Mais Ron ne l'avait pas compris. Harry avait eu du mal mais avait fini par y arriver même s'il n'avait jamais renoncé à son sentiment de haine envers Draco. _

_Hermione regrettait Ron mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Pourtant elle aurait fait des efforts, si seulement il lui avait demandé « pardon ». Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire « Oublions tout » mais il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et elle n'avait pas envie d'aller le supplier de revenir . Elle était convaincue d'avoir raison de faire ce qu'elle faisait et elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas…son cœur lui disait de le faire mais sa raison lui intimait l'ordre de le laisser faire le premier pas…et comme toujours, sa raison avait le dessus. Mais ce premier pas, Ron ne le faisait jamais…._

_« Tu rêves Hermione ? »_

_La jeune fille se tourna vers la porte et sourit à Draco qui venait d'entrer. _

_« Un peu, avoua t'elle. _

_Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta t'il._

_Si. Juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout… »_

_Il fronça les sourcils, pas certain qu'il devait la croire puis décida que si elle ne voulait rien dire, il n'avait pas à la forcer._

_« Il faudra faire vite, prévint il. Blaise m'attend dans un autre compartiment »_

_Hermione hocha la tête et sortit quelques feuilles de son sac._

_« Tu as bien bossé dis donc ! admira Draco. Moi je n'ai réussi à écrire que quelques lignes._

_C'est important, tu aurais du faire plus d'efforts. _

_Je sais bien…mais bon, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de faire des efforts , que veux tu ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un Malfoy n'est ce pas ? »_

_La jeune fille éclata d'un rire joyeux._

_« Allez , au travail ! cria Draco »_

* * *

« Je te croyais mon ami !

Moi aussi….moi aussi je le croyais. On s'était trompé tout les deux »

Et il tombe, il tombe lentement sur le sol.

Hermione hurle ..elle est trop loin pour le rattraper, il y a trop de gens qui se battent devant elle pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Mais c'est pas important…parce que tout cela n'est pas réel, n'est ce pas ? cela ne peut pas l'être….

Toutes ces années d'amitié ne peuvent pas s'effondrer ainsi. Il y a erreur quelque part, il faut revenir en arrière et tout refaire. Une simple dispute ne peut pas avoir engendrer tout ceci… Elle changera c'est promis ! elle ne sera plus une Miss Je Sais Tout ! elle sera une autre Hermione…pour effacer tout cela, elle s'en sent capable.

* * *

_Harry soupira. Cette conversation tournait en rond. Quoiqu'il dise, Ron refusait d'aller parler à Hermione pour s'excuser ou même s'expliquait. Il s'obstinait à dire qu'il se fichait qu'Hermione souffre, qu'elle l'avait mérité de toute façon. Il était tellement évident que ce n'était pas vrai ! Pourquoi Ron avait il autant de fierté ? cette fierté lui gâchait la vie…et celle d'Hermione par la même occasion. _

_Harry essaya encore et encore, mais finalement Ron finit par conclure qu'il ne voulait plus parler de cela._

_« Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom ! je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'elle ! son existence même m'ennuie ! pour moi, elle n'existe plus, c'est tout. Puisque tu y tiens tellement, je ne l'insulterais plus ! mais ne le prends pas comme un progrès, c'est juste qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle disparaît de ma vie »_

_Sur ce Ron sortit de la salle commune. Harry resta un instant immobile, devait il partir à la suite de son ami ? puis il entendit un reniflement et se dirigea vers l'endroit dont il provenait. Cachée derrière un canapé, Hermione était assise, les yeux fermés. Elle avait certainement avoir tout entendu. Il ne dit rien, que pouvait il dire ? il se dit que peut être, il valait mieux la laisser seule et commença à se diriger vers la sortie mais la voix d'Hermione le retint._

_« Harry, souffla t'elle, t'en vas pas. »_

_Il retourna sur ses pas et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et la pressa légèrement. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire finalement. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que pensait son amie. C'était bien la première fois._

_« Je ne m'en vais pas, assura t'il. »_

_Elle se blottit contre lui, les yeux toujours fermés._

_« Il me déteste non ? murmura t'elle._

_Non, répondit il, je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste. Il est juste trop fier pour avouer qu'il a tort. Il fait semblant c'est tout. _

_Mais moi, renifla Hermione, je ne fais pas semblant d'avoir mal._

_Je sais »_

_Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence puis reprit d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait stopper :_

_« Harry, tu seras toujours là n'est ce pas ?_

_T'inquiète pas pour cela Mione. Je ne vais nulle part. Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, je serais là »_

* * *

Ne plus exister…finalement cela aurait peut être été la meilleure solution. Si elle n'avait pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver…c'était son existence qui avait été l'erreur depuis le début…son existence ainsi au moins…comme elle aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre ! comme elle aurait voulu ressembler à une de ses filles qui ne prenaient rien au sérieux ! ces filles que Ron aimaient. Si cela avait été ainsi, tout aurait été différent. 

Aucune importance, c'était un cauchemar et elle se réveillerait bientôt. Harry n'était pas tombé, et ce n'était pas Ron qui l'avait tué. Elle allait se réveiller, forcément. Bientôt le réveil allait sonner et elle allait découvrir qu'elle était en retard pour le cours de Potions. Elle se ferait certainement gronder par Rogue, elle ferait perdre beaucoup de points à Gryffondor et aurait envie de pleurer. Alors Ron se moquerait d'elle et Harry ne dirait rien. On lui pardonnerait , parce qu'on lui pardonnait toujours tout. Oui on lui pardonnait tout parce qu'il était si rare qu'elle fasse des erreurs. Et cette dispute en était une alors elle ne pouvait pas avoir eu lieu. Finalement rien n'était vrai. Tout allait bien.

Non, Draco ne venait pas de tomber lui aussi en essayant de la protéger contre Ron et non, celui ci ne pointait pas sa baguette sur elle. Il devait encore se moquer d'elle, comme il faisait toujours. Il allait éclater de rire et elle lui en voudrait . Ils se disputeraient encore une fois, comme d'habitude. C'était comme un jeu, les disputes sérieuses n'existaient pas. Ron n'avait jamais cessé d'être son ami.

Non, elle n'était pas sur un champ de bataille. Elle était dans son lit et elle rêvait. Non Poudlard n'avait pas été détruit et bientôt elle sortirait dans la cour blanche de neige. Elle voudrait travailler mais Harry et Ron l'en empêcheraient alors ils feraient une bataille de boules de neige. Le sang ne coulait pas il n'y avait pas de cadavres, juste des élèves qui se chamaillaient. La réalité ne pouvait pas être aussi affreuse.

Non, Voldemort ne venait pas de gagner la guerre. Il ne deviendrait pas tout puissant et son rire qui venait de s'élever faisait partie de son cauchemar. Non ils ne venaient pas de perdre la guerre, les Sang Mélés ne seraient pas exterminés, sa mère et son père étaient en sécurité. Les Aurors ne seraient pas traités en criminels et exécutés.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller c'était certain. La voix de Ron qui hurlait « Avada Kedabra », la douleur dans sa poitrine, tout cela n'était pas réel. Elle sourit. Elle rêvait, elle le savait. Et en tombant elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et la serrer un peu. Il avait promis, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas menti, il ne mentait jamais. Quand elle ouvrirait les yeux, il serait là. Comme il avait dit.

Elle n'était pas toute seule, elle ne l'était plus. Quand elle se réveillerait, tout redeviendrait normal et il serait là . Parce qu'il le lui avait dit, parce qu'il le lui avait promis…

_Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, je serai là…_

**FIN**


	2. Celle qui attendait la mort

**Celle Qui Attendait La Mort**

_Pour Kév_

_Sais tu combien de personnes sont mortes par ta faute ? sais tu combien d'entre elle tu as tué ce jour là ? Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? pourquoi ? c'était ton meilleur ami, c'est vrai…mais sa vie ne vaut elle pas moins que celle de millions de gens ?_

_Tu aurais pu sauver le monde, tu ne l'as pas fait ! tu as préféré le sauver lui !_

Depuis combien de temps était elle enfermée là dedans ? Il lui semblait qu'elle y était depuis toujours. Elle avait oublié comment elle s'appelait, oublié d'où elle venait. Mais elle se souvenait de lui. Et la voix était là pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle gémit. Sa côté lui faisait encore mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne la tuaient pas ! ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle !

_Tu ne comprends pas ? c'est ta punition ! ta punition pour avoir été si égoïste ! Depuis le début, tu n'a agi que pour lui ! et à travers lui, c'était toi que tu servais puisque tu l'aimais !_

_Tu n'as voulu te consacrer qu'à ton amour et tu n'as pas su voir la souffrance des autres…_

_Pas su voir ?…ou pas voulu voir ? _

_Oui c'est cela, tu ne voulais pas voir !tu savais que sinon tu serais obligé de faire quelque chose !alors tu as préféré te voiler la face et ne plus regarder que lui ! quel courage vraiment !_

La voix avait raison. Elle le savait.

Elle entendait des pas. Il revenait. Pourquoi revenait il ?

Elle avait été sage pourtant, elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait pas fait de bruit ! pourquoi la détestait il ?

_Tu l'as tué à sa place, tu le sais bien ! il voulait le faire lui même et tu l'as tué pour lui ! tu vois, ton geste de « pitié » n'a vraiment rien apporté de bon !_

_Pitié…bon pour les faibles….pourquoi ne l'as tu pas relevé ? pourquoi ne l'as tu pas forcé à se battre ?_

Elle entre dans la pièce…Cela fait des mois qu'elle n'est pas venue mais elle n'a pas changée….Bellatrix….

La jeune fille ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui veut….Pourquoi vient on la voir maintenant ? qu'a t'elle fait de mal ?

_Rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Elle veut juste s'amuser avec toi._

_Elle est comme cela tu le sais bien…. Et tu l'as mérité ! oui tu as mérité d'être enfermée ici dans le noir ! tu as été trop bête, c'est ta punition…_

_C'est trop cruel dis tu ? tu te trompes : il n'y a pas pire crime que celui que tu as commis. Tu as livré le monde au mal à cause de ta stupidité …_

Bellatrix s'approche de la jeune fille.

« Bonjour Sang de Bourbe, dit elle »

Elle l'attrape par les cheveux et la fait lui faire face.

« On fait moins la fière n'est ce pas Granger ? »

Mais Hermione n'a pas peur. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a plus eu peur. Elle n'en a plus la force.

Elle ne tremble même pas quand Bellatrix lui promet de la faire souffrir le plus possible : la souffrance est devenue une habitude de toute façon.

« Tu vas crever Sang de Bourbe, jure Bellatrix, et crois moi je ne serais pas loin !

Harry viendra me chercher.

Potter ? siffle Bellatrix. Il est mort ! »

Et alors ? quand Hermione a t'elle prétendu le contraire ?

_Tu es ridicule…_

_Pitoyable…l'espoir…quelle imbécile vraiment !_

_Harry ne va pas venir te chercher ! pourquoi le ferait il ? et comment ? il est mort….et qui plus est, il est mort par ta faute….tu te souviens ?_

°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°O°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°O

« Tue moi ….s'il te plait…

Je ne peux pas, sanglota t'elle »

Il était là, allongé par terre, baignant dans son propre sang…..mais il ne mourrait pas ! la blessure, bien que grave, n'était pas mortelle.

« Si tu peux, assura t'il. Je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

Les larmes de la jeune fille lui brouillait complètement la vue.

« Tu dois te battre ! insista t'elle. Tu peux vivre ! Je sais que tu peux vivre. Tu dois LE vaincre. N'abandonne pas maintenant ! ne m'abandonne pas…

Je ne veux pas vivre…pas comme cela….et puis Mione…je serais toujours avec toi….

Vraiment ?

Toujours Mione, toujours…

Je …je ne sais pas Harry…je n'y arriverai pas »

Elle savait que si elle le forçait à vivre, il serait malheureux à jamais.

Son meilleur ami était mort, tout ses autres proches aussi…..il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui….et toujours cette supplique…

_Tue moi….s'il te plait….tue moi…._

« Je t'en prie Mione » gémit il.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle allait le faire…et juste après, elle se donnerait la mort à elle aussi…elle ne voulait pas voir le monde sombrer par sa faute quand elle aurait accompli son geste…

Harry la regarda avec reconnaissance….

Sans lui, tout était fini, Voldemort prendrait le pouvoir….aucune importance….plus personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher de toute façon…

Elle se leva et le regarda. Les larmes sur son visage s'étaient taries.

Il ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle lançait son sort….il ne les rouvrit pas…et il ne les rouvrira jamais…

°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°O°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°O

_Et ça t'a apporté quoi ? Rien…_

_D'accord, lui doit sans doute se sentir mieux mais toi, tu croupis dans ce cachot depuis Dieu Sait Quand ! et tu y croupiras encore sans doute longtemps !_

Bellatrix se relève…elle la laisse à sa misère…

Hermione a le temps…elle a encore une éternité de misère devant elle…une éternité de souffrance et de larmes…un éternité de torture…

Elle se fiche d'être seule, elle ne l'est jamais vraiment…et elle attend…elle attend qu'on vienne la chercher…elle attend cette mort qu'elle n'a pas pu se donner….

_Tu vas mourir…tu le sais n'est ce pas ?_

_Si ce n'est pas de froid ou de maladie, ce seront eux qui te tueront…ou alors, ils oublieront simplement de te nourrir….et quand tu rejoindras les âmes des gens morts par ta faute, que leur diras tu ?_

_Une éternité de souffrance ne rachèteras pas ta faute…_

_Tu vas mourir…dans longtemps ou demain peut être…quelle importance ? _

_Tu vas mourir seule, dans ce cachot humide…et tu t'en fiches…et tu as raison…_

_De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire…personne ne peut rien faire…même en liberté tu serais prisonnière…prisonnière cette faute…de ton esprit…._

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort… elle avait mal…

Elle voulait sortir…elle détestait cette cellule…elle détestait ces gens…elle détestait le noir…elle voulait juste sortir…

_Tu ne sortiras jamais…tu vas rester là le restant de ta vie…je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es punie….tu ne sortiras jamais…tu ne reverras ni le soleil, ni les fleurs, ni les arbres…._

_Peu à peu, tu vas oublier à quoi ils ressemblent, tu oublieras tes amis, tu oublieras ta famille…_

_Et pour finir, tu oublieras que tu existes….le monde, lui, t'a déjà oublié…_

_Personne ne viendra te chercher…personne ne se souvient que tu es là…._

_Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! C'est ta faute ! tout ceci est ta faute …_

Hermione se mit à fouiller la paille de ses mains, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'un peu tranchant…

Mais il n'y avait rien…….

_Tu croyais vraiment t'en tirer comme cela ? tu mérites des années de douleur et tu les auras !_

_Tu ne t'échapperas pas ! _

_Tu vas rester prisonnière de ce cachot pour toujours……._

Alors, elle hurle…elle hurle très fort…

Elle ne veut pas mourir comme cela ! elle veut mourir oui, mais pas ainsi !

« J'existe !crie t'elle. J'existe ! »

Mais personne ne l'entends.

Elle tombe la tête contre le sol….

« J'existe… »

_Qui espères tu convaincre ? tu n'y crois plus toi même…._

Alors, elle éclate de rire ! C'est vrai, elle n'existe plus !

Comment peut elle convaincre les autres de quelque chose qu'elle ne croit pas elle même ?

Elle rie, de plus en plus fort……bientôt, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter…

°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°O°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°©°O°©°O

10 ans ont passés….

Elle n'est toujours pas sortie…

Depuis un certain temps, ses geôliers ne lui apportent plus à manger…elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps…

Elle ne parle plus…elle ne pense plus…

Elle est comme une statue qu'on aurait posé là…

Elle ne bouge plus…

Elle attend la fin…elle n'a plus que cela à faire…mais la fin ne vient pas….

Alors elle écoute …elle écoute toujours….

Elle écoute cette petite voix qui, depuis le temps, a cessé de faire des phrases et se contente de ces quelques mots :

« faute…. faute…. faute…. faute…. faute…. »

Punie…

Coupable….

Sa faute…

**FIN**


	3. Ce qu'elle a dans les yeux

**Ce qu'elle a dans les yeux**

Par Milady2

_Pour Kév_

* * *

Tu tombes lentement sur le sol

Moi je ne peux que regarder

Tu tombes de plus en plus lentement

J'étais sur que tu avais touché le sol pourtant

Alors pourquoi tombes tu toujours ?

°O00O°

Il y a du sang partout autour de moi

Il y en a sur mon corps, sur le tien aussi

Pourquoi tu t'en vas Ron ? Pourquoi tu me laisses toute seule ?

Est ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Est ce que je ne suis plus ta seconde petite sœur ?

Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

°O00O°

Je sais que je ne suis qu'une Miss Je Sais Tout

Je sais que je veux toujours avoir raison

Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes quand même

Si tu pars, qu'allons nous devenir ?

Harry, moi, et ta famille

Tu y as pensé ?

Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller

°O00O°

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier

Même pas le temps de pleurer

Parce qu'on est en plein combat

Parce que je ne veux pas mourir

La Vie, je l'aime trop !

°O00O°

Quelques secondes suffisent à changer une vie

Les secondes d'avant t'ont tué

Celles qui viennent provoqueront peut être ma perte

Mais je vais me battre quand même

C'est ce que tu voudrais

Et même autrement, je ne veux pas mourir

Il reste Harry

Tout est noir……

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux

Où suis je ?

Le professeur Lupin est penché sur moi

Il me sourit

Il me dit qu'il est heureux que je sois enfin réveillée

D'accord

Moi aussi

J'ai cru que j'étais morte

Après tout, rien ne me dit le contraire

°O00O°

Où est la bataille ? 

« Nous t'avons transporté ici, explique t'il, parce que tu n'étais plus en état de te battre. Maintenant que tu es hors de danger, je vais y retourner. »

Je demande où est Harry, il me dit qu'il est toujours là bas

J'essaie de me lever, il me retient

« Ma place est avec lui ! » je hurle

Il dit qu'il comprend

Mais il ne comprend pas

°O00O°

Harry c'est plus qu'un ami

Plus qu'un frère

Plus qu'un amant

Harry c'est une raison de vivre

°O00O°

« Nous avons lancé un sort sur la maison, me dit il, pour t'empêcher d'en sortir »

Je hurle, je le griffe, je le frappe

Je veux sortir !

Il transplane

Non ! ne me laissez pas toute seule ici !

°O00O°

**tu n'es pas seule**

°O00O°**  
**

Je ne comprends pas

Qui a parlé ?

°O00O°

**moi bien sûr**

°O00O°**  
**

Moi ? qui moi ?

Je suis pourtant seule dans cette chambre

Alors pourquoi j'entends cette voix

Est ce que je deviens folle ?

Est ce que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve.

°O00O°

**Tu n'es pas folle, et ceci n'est pas un rêve**

°O00O°**  
**

La Mort, je sais que c'est elle

Sans doute est elle venue me chercher

Mais je ne veux pas la suivre, pas maintenant

°O00O°

**Je ne suis pas la Mort**

**Et même si j'étais la mort, je ne suis certainement pas venue te chercher**

**Ton heure viendra Hermione, mais pas maintenant**

**Pas tout de suite**

°O00O°**  
**

Alors qui es tu ?

Je ne comprends pas

°O00O°

**Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom**

**Donne moi celui que tu préfères**

**Je suis là c'est tout, cela ne s'explique pas**

°O00O°**  
**

Pourquoi ?

°O00O°

**Tu as appelé, je suis là, c'est tout**

**Pourquoi veux tu une explication Hermione ?**

**Je suis là, **

**Cela ne te suffit pas ?**

°O00O°**  
**

Si…….

Finalement je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus

Je ne suis pas seule, c'est tout ce qui compte

Kevin….

°O00O°

**C'est mon nom ?**

°O00O°**  
**

Oui…

J'avais un frère qui s'appelait comme cela…

Et il est mort

Comme Ron…

Ils mourront tous…

* * *

Les Aurors reviennent

Fol Œil s'est fait tué

Les autres sont tous là

Mais Harry ne revient pas

Ce n'est pas grave

Il n'est qu'en retard, je le sais bien

Il m'a promis de revenir de toute façon

Harry tient toujours ses promesses

°O00O°

Alors pourquoi je pleure ?

Pourquoi ai je si mal ?

Il va arriver, bien sûr

Mais le chemin derrière les Auror est vide

Le regard de Lupin aussi

°O00O°

Les Aurors sont épuisés 

Ils entrent en silence

Personne ne parle

Tout le monde a compris

Il n'y a plus de Héros

Il n'y a plus de Survivant

Mais moi je m'en fiche : c'est Harry que je veux

°O00O°

Je ne peux pas pleurer

Parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas mort

La Mort est un mensonge

Les regards vides des Aurors aussi….

* * *

Ils sont autour de la table

Ils expliquent ce qui c'est passé

Harry a fait face à Voldemort

Ils ont levé leur baguette en même temps

Lancés l'Avada Kedabra en même temps

Harry est tombé

Voldemort pas

°O00O°

Malfoy a sauvé son maître

Lucius Malfoy a sauvé Voldemort

Et Harry est mort

Je ne pleure toujours pas

Pourquoi ?

°O00O°

Je n'arrive pas à y croire

Harry est mort

Harry est mort

Fin de l'histoire

Non ce n'est pas possible

Je n'y crois toujours pas

C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

°O00O°

Bien sûr !

Il avait promis

« Je serais toujours là »

Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras

Je sais que c'est lui

°O00O°

Mais quand je me retourne, il n'y a personne

Au secours j'ai mal

Et peur aussi

°O00O°

**Je suis là Hermione**

Je sais

C'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses bras

Je m'y sens bien

Ne me laisse pas

Je ne pleure toujours pas

°O00O°

**Je ne vais pas te laisser**

**Je vais rester avec toi**

**Toujours**

**Tu ne dois pas avoir peur**

°O00O°**  
**

Je n'ai pas peur

Tant que tu me tiendras, je n'aurais pas peur

Les Auror me regardent

Ils attendent une réaction de ma part

°O00O°

Mais je ne réagis pas

Ils me regardent toujours

Mais je ne fais rien

Toujours rien

* * *

Je me retourne dans mon lit

Encore et encore

J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma nuit à me retourner

Je me retourne encore

°O00O°

**Tu devrais dormir**

Je sais

Je suis fatiguée

Je sais

Mais je vais faire des cauchemars

J'ai trop peur de fermer les yeux

°O00O°

**Tes cauchemars je les chasserais, ne t'inquiète pas**

°O00O°**  
**

Il se penche sur moi

Je peux le sentir

Et ça fait du bien

Mes yeux se ferment tout seul

°O00O°

Il y a des bruits de pas dans la chambre

Quelqu'un m'approche

Il y a des cris étouffés en bas

Je veux me relever

« Endormio » murmure une fois

Il fait noir

Encore….

* * *

Une fois encore, j'ouvre les yeux sans savoir où je suis

C'est sombre, c'est humide

Ca ressemble à un cachot

Mais je ne sais pas où je suis

Il y a quelqu'un qui entre

Je le reconnais tout de suite :

Malfoy

Le fils

°O00O°

Il sourit en me regardant

Je le regarde aussi

Il cesse de sourire

Il n'a pas l'air content

Je ne comprends pas

°O00O°

Il s'approche

Il me regarde toujours, un air de mépris sur le visage

Il me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre

Ca fait mal

Je ne hurle pas pourtant

Je ne lui ferais pas cette joie

°O00O°

« Bientôt, promet t'il, tu me supplieras de te tuer »

°O00O°

Cela m'étonnerait

Jamais je n'aurais envie de mourir

La Vie, je l'aime encore

°O00O°

Même sans Harry, même sans Ron 

La Vie je l'aimerais toujours

* * *

Les mois ont passés

Elle n'a toujours pas supplié

Draco n'en peut plus d'attendre

Il meurt d'envie de la tuer

Mais avant, il veut l'entendre le supplier

°O00O°

Mais elle ne le fait pas !

Malgré la torture, malgré tout, elle ne supplie jamais

°O00O°

Il entre dans le cachot

Comme toujours, elle est là, silencieuse et elle le regarde

Il ne supporte pas ce regard

°O00O°

Ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux, ce n'est pas de la Haine, ce n'est pas de l'Espoir

Ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux c'est la Vie a l'état pur

°O00O°

Cette Vie qui la consume

Cette Vie en laquelle elle croit toujours, malgré tout

°O00O°

Il la déteste pour cela

Pour cette flamme qui ne s'éteint pas

Il la détestait aussi pour l'amitié qu'il y avait entre elle ,Ron et Harry

Il détestait ce Trio qui possédait tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas

Il a assisté à leur destruction avec plaisir

°O00O°

Il a tué Ron de ses mains, marquant ainsi le début de la fin du Trio de Gryffondor

Il s'est délecté de la mort de Potter et la Belette

De leurs regards vides avant la fin

°O00O°

Mais il reste Elle

°O00O°

Et elle ne veut pas mourir, il ne comprend pas pourquoi

Mais , tant pis, elle mourra tout de même

Plus jamais il ne veut voir ces yeux

Et sentir le triomphe de la Vie sur cette Mort qu'il est si fier de donner

* * *

C'est pour aujourd'hui, je l'ai senti

Draco me fait me lever

Il me dit de me déshabiller

Je pense que je vais mourir

Je ne veux pas

J'ai un peu peur

°O00O°

**Tu ne dois**

**Je reste avec toi**

**Promis**

Promis ?

Alors ça va

Je crois que la Solitude me fait plus peur que la Mort

* * *

Il fait tellement froid

J'avais oublié que je pouvais avoir froid

J'avais oublié que je pouvais ressentir quoique ce soit

°O00O°

Draco me fait monter sur une sorte d'estrade

Il y a un homme avec une hache qui attend

Je suppose que la hache est pour moi

Ils m'obligent à poser la tête sur une sorte de pierre

Ca fait un peu mal

°O00O°

**La Douleur n'existe pas**

Bizarrement je le crois

Et c'est vrai, je n'ai plus mal

Je n'ai plus froid même

Tout est noir

Encore

°O00O°

Je le savais que tu serais là

Pourtant je n'y croyais pas

Mais tu es là

Et mon cœur ne saigne plus

Tu me prend dans mes bras

Tu souris

°O00O°

**Bonjour Hermione**

**Je t'attendais**

Moi aussi

Depuis si longtemps déjà

Harry

Ron

Kévin

Toi, tout simplement

Tu me prends dans mes bras

Je me sens disparaître

Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi vivante qu'en ce moment

* * *

La tête est tombée par Terre

Elle a toujours les yeux ouverts

Et ce qu'elle a dans les yeux

La Vie

Elle est toujours là

Ce regard ne disparaîtra pas

°O00O°

Ce qu'elle a dans les yeux sera toujours là

C'est un rappel

Un rappel qui dit que la Vie vainc toujours

°O00O°

Hermione est mort ce jour là

Mais ses yeux ne se sont pas éteints

Ils ne s'éteindront jamais

°O00O°

Où qu'elle soit, elle est heureuse

Kévin veille sur elle quelque part

°O00O°

Et tout les matins en se levant

Draco verra ses yeux

Et la Vie qui y brûle…

Pour toujours…

°O00O°

**FIN**


End file.
